Adolescencia agridulce
by Boreal89
Summary: Rowling nos mostró en el 4º libro mientras enseñaba oclumancia a H.P. la dura infancia que sufrió Severus. ¿Pero fue eso lo que le hizo pasarse al lado oscuro y traicionar a los suyos? ¿O puede que otro dolor más profundo se oculte en su alma?
1. Parte 1º: Los primeros años

**Hola a Todos!** En primer lugar quisiera decir que este es mi primer fan fic (al menos el 1º que publico ) asi que perdonadme si encontráis cosas que no cuadren mucho, **espero recibir vuestros comentarios** tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo y de esta forma poder mejorar y que mis siguientes fan fics sean mejores para vuestro disfrute. ¡Ah, y otra anotación! Me he dado cuenta de que los fan fics de **Gargoyles **están muy abandonados¡Hay que animarsee! **xD**

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

**1º. El primer día**

Había muy pocas cosas que consiguieran arrancarle una sonrisa a Severus. Sentía como si, todo ser viviente que le rodease, fuera muy inferior a él, o al menos, llegaría a serlo algún día. Ese instintivo y continuo pensamiento le hacía ver todo cuanto le rodeaba con cierto aire de desprecio, o sencillamente, pura indiferencia.

Pero aquello era realmente hermoso.

Se encontraba allí, frente a frente con la inmensa fortaleza de piedra. El Bosque Prohibido a sus espaldas producía un murmullo inquietante que hacía picar la curiosidad, y a su vez, indicaba que sería demasiado imprudente adentrarse. En las altas torres del castillo le aguardaban las aulas donde dentro de poco comenzaría su educación mágica; una magia que ansiaba controlar con todo su ser.

Se sentía como en el más maravilloso de sus sueños. La magia era tan densa en el ambiente que se podría dar un bocado al aire y empezar a mascarla, saboreando el poder y la sabiduría que le proporcionaría con el tiempo. Sus ojos brillaron de entusiasmo cuando los alzó para contemplar, una vez más, las inmensas torres de Howarts, antes de cruzar sus enormes y robustas puertas.

Si señor, ese era su sueño.

Convertirse en un poderoso mago, fuerte, respetable… incluso temible. No tener que volver a oír las risas y burlas de sus compañeros (decir "amigos" hubiera sido muy irónico, ya que no tenía ninguno). Se había jurado a sí mismo que desde el momento en el que pusiera un solo pie en Howarts, haría todo lo posible por convertirse en el mayor hechicero del país. Hasta aquel momento nunca le había encontrado un sentido a su vida, cargada de odio y dolor. Pero ahora tenía una meta pendiente.

Por desgracia, la voz de su nueva profesora de transformaciones, la profesora MacGonagall, le sacó de sus ensoñaciones y le hizo recordar que debía esperar junto a sus nuevos compañeros en el centro del Gran Comedor. Uno a uno fueron siendo seleccionados para cada una de las casas, a saber, Gryffindor, Slytzerin, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Apenas quedaban alumnos. Unos gemelos, una extraña niña de pelo rizado rubio y piel verde esmeralda, y él mismo.

¡Snape, Severus!

Se acercó con paso firme al pequeño taburete donde debía sentarse. Su rostro no reflejaba la más mínima expresión. Se limitó a mirar a su alrededor mientras el sombrero seleccionador le echaba un discursito sobre su alto ego y su enorme potencial, que ignoró con facilidad a pesar de que aquella voz sólo resonaba en su cabeza.

Pero algo le distrajo. Mucho más que aquel estúpido sombrero.

No había reparado en una chica que había estado todo el tiempo tras los gemelos. Era de piel blanca, tanto que el resto de sus rasgos resaltaban más de lo normal; su pelo era de un tono similar al de una berenjena, completamente negro pero dejando escapar reflejos morados con cada rayo de luz que se posaba en él; lo tenía suelto, muy liso, y varios mechones que le colgaban como de casualidad se enredaban en sus pestañas; sus ojos eran grandes, de un color impreciso, entre el verde oscuro y el marrón. Incluso desde aquella distancia hubiera jurado que no había dejado de mirarlo.

¡Slytzerin! – oyó en lo más profundo de su cerebro -.

Una de las cuatro alargadas mesas, repleta de estudiantes de todos los cursos ataviados con uniformes verdes y plateados, aplaudieron para recibir a su nuevo integrante. Fue entonces cuando salió de su ensoñación; sin querer se había quedado observando a aquella chica, sin motivo alguno. Pero ella no parecía darle demasiada importancia. Se limitó a observarle con la misma mirada curiosa.

¡Greenwood, Elisabeth!

No había llegado a su asiento cuando llamaron a aquella extraña niña. Se acercó al sombrero con paso decidido, como quien va a recoger un importante premio frente a miles de personas. En su boca siempre había una media sonrisa, que no se sabía si denotaba felicidad o simplemente que su mente estaba muy lejos de su propietaria. Mientras el sombrero seleccionador decidía dónde enviarla, ésta miraba el techo mágico del Gran Comedor con interés, pero sin sorprenderse demasiado; era como si estuviera contemplando una estatuilla muy hermosa, pero que había visto tantas veces que casi la dejaba pasar.

Severus se preguntaba qué diantre le rondaría por su mente. Sintió cierta aversión hacia ella, no soportaba a la gente soñadora que estaba más pendiente de su mundo de fantasía que de la cruda realidad. En persona debía de ser una niña un tanto estúpida.

Más tarde, el resto de los nuevos alumnos fueron enviados a sus casas, y comenzaron con la ceremonia de bienvenida. Severus no recordaba haber comido tan bien en su vida.

Más tarde ya en su dormitorio, deshizo su escaso equipaje y comenzó a repasar sus nuevos libros. No veía la hora de empezar a usarlos. Acarició sus encuadernaciones de segunda mano, algo gastadas pero en un estado bastante aceptable. Leyó el título: "_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, primer curso_". Puede que algún día llegara a ser él quien enseñara esa asignatura.

**2º. Primer contacto**

Los primeros días fueron tal como los esperaba. Las asignaturas no parecían tan terribles como solían decir sus compañeros. Las aprendía con facilidad, en especial Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. El único problema con la clase de Defensas era que la compartían con los de Gryffindor, la casa rival de Slythering desde siempre.

Pero eso no era lo malo.

La casa Gryffindor le traía al fresco.

Era un pequeño grupo el que le molestaba.

Desde el primer día había tenido un mal contacto con un pequeño grupo de ellos, cuyo líder se llamaba James Potter.

Aquel niño creído y su séquito le perseguían constantemente desde que se chocaron por los pasillos. Por algún motivo su inmenso odio era mutuo, y buscaban cualquier excusa para dejarlo en ridículo. Él procuraba ignorarlos, pero en cuanto intentaban alguna jugarreta se ponía firme. No era tan estúpido como para dejarse manejar por un Gryffindor.

Entraron al aula; miró de soslayo a James, que lo miraba divertido, alguna nueva trastada tenía en mente.

Pero de nuevo algo distrajo su atención. Una especie de sacudida eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió el tacto cálido de una mano aferrando la suya con disimulo. Una voz muy dulce le susurró al oído.

_No vayas a tu asiento de siempre. James le ha echado un pequeño conjuro de burla, en cuanto te sientes se oirá una pedorreta. Cámbiate de sitio._

Y tan rápido como llegó, se fue sin dirigirle una sola mirada. Pero no era necesario; aquel pelo negro con reflejos morados era inconfundible.

Solo que esta vez llevaba una túnica con dibujos dorados y rojos; de la casa Gryffindor.

¿Una chica Gryffindor intentando ayudar a un Slythcering¿Qué era lo que no cuadraba?

Por si acaso y sin apartar la mirada de James Potter, que aún no había dejado de observarle, se dirigió a uno de los asientos centrales, en lugar de la primera fila como acostumbraba.

Apenas había llegado el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cuando se oyó un enorme estruendo en la sala, como si se estrujara un bote de ketchup a punto de terminar frente a un megáfono. De repente todo quedó en silencio, y uno de los alumnos de Slythcering, rubio de pelo largo se puso tan rojo que parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

¡Señor Malfoy¡Si se piensa que en mi clase voy a tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos está usted muy equivocado¡Salga inmediatamente del aula hasta que se sienta en condiciones de volver!

Pero profesor… - hablaba en un tono tan bajo que apenas se percibió bajo las risas de sus compañeros -.

Sin excusa que valiera, Lucius Malfoy fue expulsado de clase. Severus estaba perplejo. ¡Era cierto¿Por qué motivo un Gryffindor iba a querer ayudarle?

Primero miró a James. No parecía estar muy disgustado después del numerito con Lucius. Luego miró a la extraña chica, Elisabeth; miraba a la pizarra como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Todo era muy extraño.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron y todos los alumnos de Howarts fueron con sus familiares. En realidad, no todos. Severus prefirió quedarse antes que volver con su familia. Aún recordaba sus últimas navidades: su padre, Tobias Snape, azotaba a su madre, Eileen Prince, hasta dejarla de rodillas en el suelo, suplicando que parase. Y todo porque había estado utilizando la magia para hacer la cena de navidad. Su padre no podía tolerar que su mujer utilizara la magia, para él los magos no eran más que escoria. Y su madre, muerta de amor por él, nunca osó enfrentarse a él con la magia, nunca contra un muggle, nunca contra su marido. Y Severus mientras tanto no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar en un rincón presenciándolo todo.

Cada vez que recordaba imágenes como esa no podía evitar sentir un escalofrío.

Pero alguien más no había ido con su familia.

Entre los pocos que desayunaban en el Gran Comedor, distinguió en la mesa de los Gryffindor una melena morena y morada.

Sin querer se observaron unos instantes. Nadie dijo nada.

En lo que llevaban de curso, Elisabeth le había advertido de numerosas jugarretas de James Potter. Pero nunca se había parado a hablar con él. Ni siquiera lo miraba cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. Y ahora parecía esperar a ver quién sería el primero en decir algo.

¿Quieres sentarte conmigo? – dijo de repente -.

Severus quedó impresionado. No sabía como reaccionar. Por una parte no sentía simpatía por los Gryffindor, o mejor dicho, por la gente en general. Pero por otra parte se sentía obligado a comportarse medianamente bien con aquella chica. Después de todo, era la única persona que había mostrado hacia él, aunque fuera en secreto, bueno… sencillamente le dirigía la palabra.

Pero era una Gryffindor. Y era una chica.

No me sentaría en la mesa de los Gryffindor ni aunque fuera la única que quedase en el Gran Comedor – logró decir al final -.

Oh, ya veo… - no pareció afectarle en absoluto el rechazo -. ¿Y si cogemos algo de comida y nos vamos al lago? Aún no he tenido oportunidad de ver el calamar gigante, tiene que ser realmente hermoso.

Desde luego, un bicho viscoso repleto de tentáculos con una boca capaz de tragarse la torre central del castillo como si fuera un mondadientes, suena tentador…

¡Perfecto! – el rostro de Elisabeth pareció iluminarse por un segundo - ¿Nos vamos ya?

¿Entendería esta chiquilla el significado de "ironía"¿Cómo se podría ser tan boba?

Creo que no me has entendido…

Venga Severus, no soy estúpida. Sé perfectamente que tus compañeros se reirían de ti si supieran que has estado en el lago con una Gryffindor. Pero piensa: estamos en navidad, nadie puede vernos. Todos están muy lejos de aquí.

Decididamente Severus no sabía qué contestar. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil rechazar la oferta¡La respuesta rondaba clara y concisa por su mente, un simple NO! Pero las que surgieron de su boca fueron diferentes.

Como quieras – dijo casi con desgana -.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, paseaba por los alrededores del castillo de la mano de una Gryffindor.

**3º. Pasa el tiempo…**

Llegaron a cuarto curso. La adolescencia hizo presa de ellos, y sus lazos amistosos se habían juntado cada vez más. Al principio Severus casi sentía que la aguantaba por obligación. Poco después empezó a sentir una enorme simpatía por ella. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaban juntos, más se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Elisabeth, antes de vivir en Howarts, se había criado en un orfanato mágico. A pesar de conocer la existencia del paradero de sus padres, nunca llegó a buscarlos. La habían dejado en aquel orfanato solo temporalmente, hasta que llegara el momento. Nunca supo qué momento sería aquel, ni supo el motivo de tanto misterio, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de esperar. Y más desde que conoció a Severus.

Desde el momento en que vio a aquel niño cabizbajo y misterioso, que miraba el mundo con ojos desafiantes, sintió una atracción hacia él que nunca se habría imaginado. Sentía la necesidad de saber qué era lo que atormentaba a ese bello ser. Empezó casi como un juego; en cuanto oía a James y a sus compañeros tramar algún asunto contra Severus, corría a su lado a advertirlo, pero sin llegar a tener ningún otro tipo de contacto. No se sentía capaz. En el fondo a ella también le intimidaban esos ojos fríos. Pero fue conociéndolo poco a poco; comprobó que era un niño dotado de una gran inteligencia, poseía una mente despierta y calculadora… era casi terrorífico. ¿Pero por qué aún así le seguía atrayendo?

Daba mil gracias al cielo por haber sacado fuerzas para hablarle aquella mañana de navidad en el primer curso. Desde entonces, fueron intimando cada vez más, hasta aquella noche de invierno.

Fue en el lago. Pero no en una orilla cualquiera del lago. Habían encontrado un pequeño lugar muy apartado del castillo, en el Bosque Prohibido. Un pequeño riachuelo fluía mientras los espesos árboles les proporcionaban la intimidad que necesitaban.

Contemplaban como muchas otras veces las estrellas que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles, tumbados boca arriba, uno al lado del otro. Severus, ajeno a la belleza que le rodeaba, hablaba con Elisabeth sobre las asignaturas más interesantes (entre ellas herbología y pociones) y de su odio común hacia James Potter. El romanticismo era algo que aún no entraba en su diccionario.

Sin embargo Elisabeth tenía otros planes para aquella noche.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te ayudé a escabullirte de Potter, Severus?

Éste se calló de inmediato. Acababa de ser interrumpido de un discurso muy interesante sobre el uso de raíces de sauce boxeador para una poción vigorizante.

¿Perdona?

Si recuerdas el primer día que te dirigí la palabra.

Oh, por supuesto. Creo que desde entonces Lucius no se ha vuelto a sentar en primera fila.

Me extrañó que me hicieras caso.

Para ser sinceros, no pensaba hacerlo. Pero tampoco me pareció tan descabellada la idea de cambiarme de sitio, así que no me importó.

¿Alguna vez llegaste a pensar que podrías estar en un rincón oculto del Bosque Prohibido con una chica Gryffindor?

Lo estoy ahora¿qué más da que lo pensara o no?

Bueno, yo sí lo pensé. No con una chica, claro está… sino contigo. Desde el día que te vi ahí sentado con el sombrero seleccionador… soñé con esta noche.

Severus giró la cabeza para observarla. Por primera vez aquella noche había comenzado a admirar algo de belleza a su alrededor. Elisabeth estaba preciosa. Su pelo con reflejos morados estaba extendido en toda su extensión por la hierba, como un abanico abierto. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero aún así podía ver el color impreciso de sus ojos. Sus labios finos y sonrosados pedían a gritos mudos un beso suyo… pero nunca se atrevía. Más de una noche había sentido las ganas de besarla, pero nunca conseguía decidirse.

¿Y qué soñabas exactamente? – preguntó Severus -.

Elisabeth giró un poco el cuerpo para apoyarlo de costado, para poder ver mejor a su compañero.

Te prometía que siempre estaría a tu lado. Que nunca dejaría que te ocurriese nada malo. Que nunca te separarías de mí.

No necesito que me protejan – le interrumpió bruscamente -. ¡Se defenderme solito, no necesito la ayuda de una… de nadie!

No me refería a James y al resto de seres humanos que te atormentan – a pesar de la dureza del comentario, Elisabeth no se sintió dolida, se imaginaba esa reacción; lo conocía lo suficiente -. Sé que hay otros demonios en tu vida. Aunque tú no los quieras admitir.

No hay demonios en mi vida.

Sé que te sientes muy solo, Severus. Sé lo de tus padres – en ese momento Severus se incorporó de golpe sorprendido; Elisabeth también lo hizo, pero sin tanta brusquedad -. Sé por todo el dolor que has pasado a lo largo de tu vida. Y no sabes lo que me gustaría calmar ese dolor. Desearía poder borrar de tu pasado todos esos demonios y hacerte feliz. Pero de esas dos cosas solo puedo intentar una…

Después de aquella confesión Severus era incapaz de formular una sola palabra. Miraba a Elisabeth y era como contemplar tras un escaparate un delicioso pastel. Tan suculento, tan cerca y a la vez tan inaccesible… lo único que debía hacer era entrar a la tienda y pedirlo o cogerlo sin más. Pero para ello había que dar un primer paso al frente.

Dio el paso al frente; y la tomó por la cintura.

Estaba arto de soñar con metas inalcanzables.

Apartó uno de sus suaves mechones de su cara, acariciándola con dulzura; Elisabeth hizo lo mismo con alguna de las greñas que cubrían el rostro de Severus.

En un enorme acto de valentía y decisión, Severus la besó suavemente en los labios. El contraste de los labios cálidos de Elisabeth y la fría piel de Severus les hicieron estremecerse durante unos largos segundos.

Poco a poco el abrazo en el que se unían se iba haciendo más fuerte y cálido, y el largo beso del que aún no se habían desprendido se iba haciendo más apasionado. Las manos parecían no atender a las órdenes de sus dueños, se movían sin tregua recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro.

Casi tres años esperando aquel momento…

De repente Severus se detuvo. Miró a Elisabeth con una mirada tierna y a la vez apasionada que ésta jamás había visto en él. Tenía los labios tan cerca de los suyos que aún podía notar el calor que desprendían. Daban ganas de besarlos de nuevo, pero Severus le detuvo.

Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente a su cintura. Muy despacio, fue levantándole la camisa del uniforme escolar, hasta dejar al descubierto un torso tan blanco como la nieve. Con un dedo fue recorriendo cada una de sus curvas, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Pudo ver como bajo el sujetador sus senos se endurecían a causa de los escalofríos.

En esta ocasión, Elisabeth deslizó sus manos a la camisa de Severus, dejando ver un cuerpo casi tan blanco como el suyo, delgado, casi parecía mustio. Lo abrazó con dulzura y lo recorrió con besos que casi no llegaban a tocarle. Severus la estrechó entre sus brazos, deseando por primera vez en su vida que Elisabeth no se alejara nunca de él.

Poco a poco fueron bajando hasta que Elisabeth se tumbó en la hierba y Severus continuó cubriendo su cuerpo con ligeros roces de sus labios, como ella había estado haciendo. Deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pantalones, y comenzó a bajarlos, muy despacio, sin dejar de besarla conforme bajaba. Elisabeth se retorcía en la hierba, presa del delirio.

Ya desnudada, Severus se puso de rodillas frente a ella para contemplarla.

Era tan hermosa…

Y estaba ahí, a sus pies, loca de amor y de deseo.

Era suya al fin.

Se bajó los pantalones hasta que su miembro erecto quedó al descubierto, y lo introdujo lentamente en su compañera.

Abrazados y sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente, rodaron por la hierba fresca empapada con el rocío de la noche. Ignoraron que alguien podría oírles, ni se les ocurrió pensar que el guardabosques pudiera estar cerca… en lo único que pensaban en ese momento era en ellos mismos. Suspiraron de placer durante unos minutos que se hicieron horas.

Ni siquiera cuando todo acabó se separaron. Dejaron que los primeros rayos del sol se colaran entre las hojas para acariciar sus cuerpos desnudos y empapados en sudor. Era sábado. Todo el mundo estaría atiborrándose de golosinas y helados en Housmeade, o tomando cerveza de mantequilla en algún local. Menuda pandilla de "pringaos", pensaron al unísono, y empezaron a reír. Aquello era mejor que cualquier excursión.

Juntos los dos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Espero vuestros comentarios! Ah, y la 2º parte está en marcha ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Por fin conseguí terminar el siguiente capítulo, lamento la tardanza (si es que alguien está siguiendo la historia _u.u …_), espero vuestros comentarios¡¡alabadme o ponerme verde, pero opinad, copón!! **xD**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**4º. Sentimientos**

Al día siguiente, ninguno de los dos sabía como actuar. Desde aquella noche los más bajos instintos de los dos estudiantes habían despertado como jaurías de lobos salvajes en celo en su interior. Procuraron no acercarse el uno al otro para que los pocos que quedaban en el castillo no sospecharan de nada. Pero era inevitable que, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en el Gran Comedor... una mirada casual les hacía recordar cada segundo de placer de la noche anterior; el día se hacía cada vez más largo. Demasiado.

Llegó la noche al castillo Hogwarts; Severus aún vestido no hacía más que dar vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, nervioso, indeciso, desconcertado consigo mismo. Por una parte la noche anterior había sido la mejor de su vida. Jamás había sentido tan cerca el calor humano, tan reconfortante, protector... le hacía sentir _bien_, una sensación a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado. Además de aquello, por primera vez se había sentido con el control de la situación, como tanto ansiaba en todos los aspectos de su vida. En el momento en que Elisabeth yacía en el suelo, tumbada, indefensa, desnuda a su merced... sintió que tenía el poder sobre ella, aunque solo fuera por ese instante. Había sido _suya_, sólo para él, rendida a sus pies. Aquella sensación le resultaba tan excitante, tan deliciosa... no pudo reprimir una mueca retorcida, cuando pensó en ello.

Era superior a sus fuerzas. Tenía que volver a verla.

De un salto bajó de la cama, apartando de un tirón las sábanas decoradas con los colores de la casa Sytherin, se cubrió con una túnica negra de invierno y salió a las mazmorras. No sabía dónde podría encontrarla, y si estaba en su dormitorio lo tendría algo difícil; no sería la primera vez que algún alumno ha intentado _hacerles una visita amistosa _y ha acabado rodando por el tobogán gigante en el que se convertían las escaleras si algún chico intentaba subir. Lo que sí tenía claro era que estaría despierta; al igual que él, era un ser de vida nocturna. Apenas necesitaban horas de sueño para rendir al día siguiente, y aprovechaban las noches en vela para realizar sus más ocultas aficiones.

Caminó por los pasillos pensativo, intentando averiguar el paradero de su... _amante_. Dios, incluso pronunciar aquella palabra le resultaba enloquecedor.

¿Dónde podría encontrarla¿En la biblioteca¿En alguna de las clases? No sería la primera vez que se prestaba a ayudar a algún profesor, incluso a altas horas de la noche.

Caminó durante más de media hora sin rumbo fijo, mientras miles de pensamientos le bombardeaban la mente.

Por una parte rememoraba el momento en que Elisabeth yacía en el suelo rendida a sus más inconfesables deseos. Si él hubiera querido dominarla como si de un muñeco se tratase, como tantas veces había querido hacer, con ella y con otras muchas personas a las que ansiaba dominar... la hubiera inmovilizado, intimidado, habría disfrutado de su calor mientras la escuchaba suplicar, pidiéndole que parase, aterrada... por una vez ser él el que inflingiera el dolor mientras disfrutaba con ello, como en tantas otras ocasiones le habían hecho a él.

Sin embargo no había sido así. Cierto que fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza en aquel momento. Pero en lugar de ello la estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuera un tesoro, como si temiera perderla en cuanto aquel maravilloso momento terminase. En realidad no deseaba lastimarla. A ella no. No había motivo. Desde el primer momento lo había tratado como si fuera especial. Había algo en él que le atraía, algo muy fuerte que no podía evitar, pero Severus no sabía de qué se trataba exactamente.

Fuera lo que fuera, se sentía enormemente orgulloso de poseerlo.

Entre tanto, aún no había dejado de caminar cuando observó sin mucho interés por una de las ventanas del pasillo. Debía de ser muy tarde; la luna había comenzado a menguar levemente, iluminando a duras penas las afueras del castillo. Todo le pareció tranquilo hasta que algo le llamó la atención: una figura moviéndose entre los árboles del linde del bosque.

En un parpadeo la imagen había desaparecido. Tal vez fuera producto de su imaginación, o tal vez no; en todo caso dejó de darle importancia, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar. Sin embargo aquella figura le había dado una idea de dónde podía estar Elisabeth.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

- ¿Cómo supiste que te buscaría aquí?

- No lo sabía. Tenía esa esperanza.

Cuando Severus llegó al lugar donde él y Elisabeth habían yacido juntos el día anterior le pareció... visiblemente cambiado. Demasiado. No solo porque lo cubrió todo de velas y pétalos amarillos de rosa. Para estar al aire libre, el ambiente era demasiado acogedor, como quien está en un salón en pleno invierno con todas las ventanas cerradas y una enorme estufa de leña, quemando algo que parecía... romero y canela. No soplaba ni una brizna de aire. Todo el lugar estaba cerrado por un círculo de cristales azules que brillaban como si una llama danzarina se retorciera en su interior. En cuanto Severus puso el primer pie en el interior del círculo fue como si todos sus malestares, por pequeños que fueran se disolvieran. Su piel se templó, ya no estaba fría por el viento, el ligero cansancio de la caminata desapareció como si no hubiera echado a andar aquella noche; incluso un leve nudo en el estómago del que no se había percatado hasta ese momento se relajó.

- ¿Y puedo saber... todas estas molestias a qué se deben?

Incluso en aquellas circunstancias, y después de pensar tantas cosas respecto a ella, no podía dejar de ser el Severus de siempre, frío y borde hasta la médula.

- Supongo que querrás repetir la noche anterior¿no?

- Ansío con todo mi ser volver a sentirte entre mis brazos, Elisabeth. Sin embargo hay algo que me escama en todo esto.

Elisabeth frunció levemente el ceño, intentando parecer extrañada; aunque ya supiera por dónde iban los tiros y sabía perfectamente cómo esquivarlos, o mejor aún, hacer que fueran hacia donde ella quería.

- Explícate, Severus.

- ¿Qué buscas exactamente con esto? – su tono seguía siendo el del Severus amargo, frío y calculador que siempre.

- ¿Me lo dirías tú? O mejor¿sabrías decirme qué es lo que _tú _buscas en todo esto?

- Pretendes jugar conmigo.

- ¿En qué sentido? – en ese comentario su mirada y su timbre de voz habían adquirido un tono de picardía que hubiera sido capaz de derretir un glaciar; Severus sin embargo mantuvo su postura, aunque comenzaba a hacer un esfuerzo para ello.

- Simple, mi querida amiga. Para ti no soy más que un juguete donde volcar tus fantasías y ese instinto protector que tanto te hace especial. ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta? Adoras el misterio, los secretos, el riesgo es algo que te vuelve loca. Por eso me escogiste a mí y no a cualquiera de los ineptos que abundan en esta institución; yo, el mayor marginado de la sociedad, el malvado, odiado y temido, o el que siempre es usado como objeto de burla para todos. La sola idea de que descubran tu secreto vale más que cualquier afrodisíaco¿me equivoco? Admítelo, Elisabeth, no me escogiste por ser _especial _a tus ojos como tantas veces me has dicho. Sólo soy un juguete para ti; siempre lo he sido. Y cuando te canses de jugar a las escondidas me darás la patada y retozarás con el capitán del equipo de Quiditch como todas acaban haciendo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, esperó expectante una reacción por parte de la chica. Esperaba un arrebato de furia por haber descubierto sus planes, o una llorera de impotencia... sin embargo su mirada seguía con aquella chispa pícara sin cambiar un ápice. Severus estaba desconcertado.

- ¿Has terminado? Bien – afirmó tras ver, satisfecha, como la mirada fría de Severus se transformaba en una expresión de asombro -. Ahora mi pregunta es¿toda esa parrafada que has soltado se refiere a mí... o en cierto modo tú has hecho lo mismo?

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo?!

- ¿Acaso no me has _utilizado_ tú a mí del mismo modo?

Severus no sabía qué responder. ¡Por una parte tenía razón! Sin embargo aquellas palabras que acababan de salir de su boca sonaban demasiado _extremas_. No lo había planeado desde el principio sino que... sencillamente fue surgiendo. El primer contacto, los pequeños acercamientos, poco a poco fueron uniendo los lazos. Lo que sí era cierto era que llevar aquella situación a escondidas tenía su morbo. Pero no se había parado a pensarlo hasta aquella noche.

De repente se dio cuenta de que él mismo se estaba contradiciendo. Y su orgullo era demasiado poderoso como para aceptarlo.

- Estás loca...

- ¡Oh, nuevas noticias, primera plana en El Profeta¡A Elisabeth Greengood le faltan dos tornillos! – mientras decía aquello en voz alta gesticulaba mucho con las manos y abría los ojos como si estuviera loca de verdad -. ¡Venga, Severus, que nos conocemos desde hace cuatro años, que se dice pronto¿De verdad pensabas a estas alturas que yo pueda ser tan retorcida?

- Aunque te duela esta respuesta, yo no confío en nadie más que en mí mismo.

- Pues eso es lo que pretendo cambiar.

- ¿Con qué propósito?

Para su sorpresa, por respuesta obtuvo un beso. No un beso ardiente y apasionado; sino un beso cálido y protector, dulce, como el primer instante en que sus labios se juntaron la noche anterior. Aquel beso contenía algo más que deseo. Se miraron unos segundos, sin despegar una mirada de la otra, enfrentados pero sin abrazarse siquiera, como queriendo mantener las distancias.

- Cuando comprendas el significado de este beso, sabrás lo que quiero decir.

Severus no pudo reprimir el deseo de aferrarla por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí. Elisabeth no opuso resistencia; pero ella no se movió. Esperó a ver lo que haría Severus.

Éste vaciló. Todo lo que había estado pensando aquella noche mientras la buscaba se había esfumado. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de dañar algo tan valioso¿Cómo se le pudo haber pasado por la cabeza semejantes atrocidades... hacia ella¿Por qué razón había deseado, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, hacerla sufrir?

- No sé… no sé porque te he dicho todas estas cosas, si te soy sincero. Hasta hace un rato no lo pensaba, sencillamente la idea asaltó mi mente un segundo como un zarpazo. Lo… - aquellas palabras parecían no querer salir de su boca -. Lo… siento. He sido… un estúpido.

Esas palabras parecían haber tocado algún punto sensible en el interior de Elisabeth, pues al oírlas su rostro se iluminó con luz propia. Una enorme sonrisa mostró sus dientes tan blancos como el marfil.

- Eso es exactamente lo que quería oír. Ya falta poco.

- ¿Falta poco para qué? – preguntó extrañado Severus -.

- Lo entenderás en su momento. Ahora quiero que aceptes esto – comenzó a tantear con ambas manos por debajo del cuello de la camisa, hasta que encontró un cordón de cuero. De él pendía un sencillo medallón del tamaño de una moneda, plano, sin ninguna escritura. No parecía tener nada especial -. Hazme un favor, Severus: guarda esto como si nadie tuviera el derecho de saber su existencia, sólo tú y yo.

- ¿Para qué…?

- Sshhh – Elisabeth cayó sus palabras poniéndole el dedo índice suavemente en los labios -. Ahora no importa. ¿Qué te parece si… nos relajamos un poco?

Severus arqueó las cejas al oír ese comentario repentino. ¡En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había zanjado aquella conversación tan sensiblera con una invitación provocativa, tan tentadora que olvidó todas las estupideces que había dicho aquella noche! Sin mediar palabra, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y comenzó a darle ligeros mordiscos por el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo en busca de pequeños rincones donde proporcionarles "calor". Sintió cómo Elisabeth, sin pedirle que parase, deslizó con cuidado el cordón de cuero por su pálido cuello. Cuando ambos quedaron desnudos de cintura para arriba, vieron que, tanto uno como otro llevaban colgantes idénticos. En sus pieles tan blancas resaltaban considerablemente.

- Prométeme que nunca te lo quitarás.

- Mantendré mi promesa hasta que me des un buen motivo para romperla.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y los nervios podían masticarse en el aire. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts de todas las casas se apelotonaban en las salas comunes, en la biblioteca, en los jardines del castillo, en un intento desesperado de recordar y memorizar todo lo que habían dado aquel año. Los TIMOS tenían atemorizados a todos los estudiantes de 4º Curso... excepto a dos de ellos, que reposaban plácidamente en sus habitaciones, a la espera de que la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras diera comienzo.

Aquel año, como de costumbre, los horarios de Slytherin y Gryffindor en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran compartidas. Los alumnos iban entrando al aula como si una poderosa barrera invisible los dividiera; apenas se acercaban o se miraban entre ellos; cuando todos estuvieron sentados, podía verse claramente cómo los colores rojo y dorado predominaban a un lado de la sala, mientras el verde y plateado cubrían el otro. Pretendían, o al menos deseaban, que la casa rival no se encontrara entre sus mismas paredes, y hacían lo posible para ignorarse los unos a los otros, pero siempre había algún gracioso que quisiera llamar la atención.

Entre ellos, James Potter y compañía.

Miraban a Severus con sus sonrisas retorcidas, criticando abiertamente cualquier comentario sobre él para deleite del resto de sus compañeros, que reían todas y cada una de sus gracias. Antes de que el profesor llegase, Sirius y James se pavoneaban frente a un numeroso grupo de chicas realizando trucos de transformaciones con su material escolar. En una ocasión, transformaron una pluma en una serpiente con el rostro semi-humano parecido al de Snape, con su nariz ganchuda, a lo que todos respondieron con una fuerte ovación mezclada con las risas.

Lupin, como de costumbre, nunca hacía nada por evitarlo, pero tampoco se involucraba; se dedicaba a ojear sus libros como si nada estuviera pasando.

- ¡Supongo que los señores Potter y Black se estarán divirtiendo de lo lindo¿No es así? – en ese momento un profesor de mediana edad y mirada penetrante irrumpió en clase, silenciando tanto a los alborotadores como a su público.

- No se preocupe, profesor, sólo le hacíamos un cumplido a nuestro querido compañero – James alzó la serpiente de nariz ganchuda en alto, para que el profesor la viera mejor -. ¿Qué le parece¡Me ha salido muy favorecido¡Incluso más guapo que el original! – la clase estalló de nuevo en carcajadas, mientras James chasqueaba la lengua guiñando un ojo a sus admiradoras. Observó deleitado la mirada de Snape: su expresión era de puro odio -. ¡Toma Quejicus, cógela¡Tal vez te de una idea de lo que es tener una cara agradable!

Antes de que el profesor pudiera decir nada lanzó con fuerza la serpiente al rostro de Snape. Éste intentó apartarla con la mano en un acto reflejo, con lo que consiguió que la serpiente le diera un fuerte mordisco en la muñeca antes de volver a transformarse en una pluma. Severus tuvo que doblarse por el intenso dolor que le atenazó el brazo de inmediato. Pero no podía dejar de mirar a James; ¡se sentía realmente furioso!

- ¡Me las pagarás todas juntas, Potter¡Te juro que esto no será así eternamente!

- ¡Éste no es ni mucho menos un campo de batalla, señores¡Potter, le descuento a su casa cincuenta puntos por semejante falta de respeto a otro alumno del centro; después de clase se quedará a cumplir su castigo merecido¡Y en cuanto a usted, señor Snape, más le vale visitar a la enfermera si quiere volver a empuñar una varita en su vida¡Y si descubro que lleva a cabo algún tipo de venganza contra su compañero, me veré obligado a restar puntos a su casa también y a penarle seriamente¡TODOS A CALLAR!

Más tarde, en uno de los descansos una chica de melena color berenjena y un chico de aspecto mustio con un brazo vendado conversaban enérgicamente.

- ¡Ha sido una de las mayores idioteces que he visto¿Cómo puede existir sobre la faz de la Tierra un ser tan extremadamente repulsivo? – Elisabeth estaba tan furiosa que apenas intentaba bajar la voz para que nadie la oyera; había conseguido encontrar un rincón en el patio trasero del castillo donde poder hablar con Severus, y sólo mencionar el nombre de James Potter le hacía hervir la sangre -. ¡Ganas me dieron de lanzarle una maldición allí mismo, dijera lo que dijese el profesor¡Un día de estos le cortaré de raíz toda esa pavonería que no sé cómo le cabe en el cuerpo!

- ¡No necesito que me defienda nadie, Elisabeth¡Ni siquiera tú¡James es un asunto completamente personal, ni se te ocurra interferir más de lo que ya lo haces!

- ¡Pues entonces haz algo¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente cuando os enfrentáis en duelo¡Te defiendes lo justo para no quedar más humillado que de costumbre, tú le vencerías si quisieras!

- De hecho más de una vez le he vencido en un duelo, no lo olvides. Y aún así la batalla continúa. Admítelo, Elisabeth, James es tan terco que jamás me dejará en paz hasta que le demuestre realmente lo que valgo, y aún no es ese el momento.

- ¿Y cuándo pretendes que llegue ese día?

No pudo continuar su réplica al ver como los ojos de Severus se volvían cada vez más fríos y malvados, más de a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Jamás había visto en nadie aquella expresión, con los ojos tan abiertos, la piel palidecida, la mandíbula tan tensa... Sintió verdadero miedo. Sin ser consciente dio un paso atrás, pero Severus se adelantó también y hablaba tan cerca de ella que casi podía ver como la sangre palpitaba en sus ojos. El tono de su voz sonaba como una amenaza, no solo hacia ella, sino al mundo entero.

- Entré a esta institución con un solo propósito: convertirme en un hechicero respetado y temido, poderoso, un hechicero que figurase en los libros de historia, un hechicero que tuviera el valor, el poder y la sabiduría suficientes como para derrotar a cualquier oponente que osara enfrentarse a mí. Pero para eso necesito preparación¡ahora no soy nadie! Pero el día de mañana todos me mirarán a los ojos y temblarán ante mi poder. Recordarán aquel patético _Quejicus_, aquel del que tantos se reían, y por primera vez seré yo el que disfrute.

- Severus…

Preso de sus más profundos y oscuros sentimientos aferró a Elisabeth por la muñeca con la mano sana y apretó con fuerza sin inmutar su fría y codiciosa mirada.

- Sólo unos años, Elisabeth; dame tan solo unos años más. Entonces podrás verme en todo mi esplendor, y no tendrás que esconder al mundo que estás conmigo. Te aseguro que conseguiré que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

- Severus… - repitió con voz temblorosa – nunca he dejado de estarlo… ¡pero esta parte de ti me asusta!

- ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

- ¡Digo que me estás dando miedo! Una cosa es conseguir el respeto de la gente¡y otra muy distinta dominarla¡No es ese el Severus del que yo me enamoré!

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como un frío puñal en las entrañas de Severus.

- En ese caso te enamoraste de alguien que no era yo.

Entonces soltó de un tirón el brazo de Elisabeth y dio media vuelta, caminando encorvado a grandes zancadas hasta perderse de vista tras la esquina del castillo.

Después de todo, pensó Elisabeth, no estaba consiguiendo nada. Pensaba que, después de lo ocurrido las dos noches anteriores, había conseguido lo que buscaba, pero no era así. Severus no había cambiado un ápice; de hecho había descubierto una faceta suya que jamás había visto. Y le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Se sentía incapaz de borrar tanta maldad en una sola persona.

De repente se sentía derrotada.

Y derrotada como estaba, calló de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar.

Mientras tanto, Severus no estaba mejor que ella.

"¡No es ese el Severus del que yo me enamoré!". ¿Qué había querido decir con eso¿Acaso después de cuatro años aún no lo conocía lo suficiente¿Pretendía hacerle creer que en todo ese tiempo nunca había escuchado su propósito en la vida? Un momento. ¡Claro que no¡Nunca compartía sus secretos¡Jamás había dicho a nadie lo que pretendía, ni siquiera a ella! Esperaba alcanzar su propósito de la misma forma que había hecho todo en su vida: solo. Para que todos viesen que Severus Snape no necesitaba a nadie, se bastaba él mismo, siempre lo había hecho y siempre sería así. La gente a la larga te traiciona, muere, o se va de tu vida sin más, o incluso uno mismo la deshecha cuando comienzan a ser un estorbo. Pero algo había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Ahora Elisabeth formaba parte de su camino¿pero hasta qué punto? Por alguna razón le había contado todo lo que quería hacer desde hacía tiempo, pero con un nuevo detalle que salió de su boca antes de ser consciente que lo estaba diciendo: "Conseguiré que te sientas orgullosa de mí". De repente no deseaba el poder para dominar a todo aquel que quisiera pisotearlo: sino para dominarla a ella. Pero en diferente sentido, lo que quería era que no se apartara de su lado. Dependía de ella¡la necesitaba! Como único ser humano en la Tierra que le aportaba calor. Por primera vez en su vida sentía "amor" por alguien.

¿Pero era real¿Tanto el que él estaba sintiendo como el que ella sentía? Hacía un momento lo había puesto en duda claramente: "No es ese el Severus del que yo me enamoré". ¡¿Pues quién diablos se pensaba que era?!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_3º parte en marcha. _

_**¡Besos a todos!**_


End file.
